


Backstage

by xiuyeol



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, PWP, minnie - Freeform, minniecouple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuyeol/pseuds/xiuyeol
Summary: Mino and Jennie mess around backstage at the SBS Gayo Daejun (cross posted on asian fanfics)





	Backstage

Backstage at the SBS Gayo Daejun, Jennie is wandering around looking for one thing.   
  
She had told the girls she was going to use the restroom and thanked whatever force may be that none of them had offered to go with her.   
  
She gave a small huff and pushed some hair behind her ear. “This was a stupid idea” she thought, right when she was pulled from the hallway and into a dark utility closet.   
  
She let out a small squeal and started squirming until she heard a small “shh.” She stopped her movements and looked at the figure in front of her as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness.   
  
Mino. He was holding a finger up to his pierced lips and he smiled when he felt Jennie stop moving around. “Hey babe,” he whispered into her ear before pulling back with a smirk. “Where’s your little boyfriend?” All Jennie could do was stare at the man in front of her. She had expected to see him but not like this.   
  
She looked up and down the form that was oh so close to her in the tiny closet and she let out a small whimper at the sight of Mino’s choice in attire. He was wearing a thin white tank top with wide arm openings and a low neck that showed off every tattoo and every sharp angle of his body.   
  
Jennie quickly gathered herself and forced herself to look in the eyes that were watching her every move. She was met with a smirk and a chuckle as she finally answered him. “Hi yourself.” She grinned as she placed a hand on the back of Mino’s neck, pulling him down so that he’s at eye level. “You know he’s not my actual boyfriend. Only you.”

  
Mino slowly leans back with a victorious smile and takes a lock of her hair between his fingers. He starts to twirl the soft strands in between his fingers. “You did great up there. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you for a second.”   
  
“Pft..” Jennie turns away trying to hide her blushing face from him. Mino grabs her chin and pulls her back towards him, dark eyes burning into her own.   
  
He slightly tilts his head to the side in a taunting manner and presses his thumb to her plush lips, momentarily mesmerized by the pink color. Mino looks back into Jennie’s eyes to find her pupils starting to dilate. “Miss Jennie Kim I think we both know how infatuated I am with you.” He takes his other hand brushes her hair off of one of her shoulders, exposing her sculptural collarbone. “The way you owned that stage in that hot little number.. I think you knew what you were doing to me.”   
  
The corner of Mino’s mouth twitches up slightly in a smile as he slightly presses his thumb more into Jennie’s lips, wordlessly asking her to open her mouth. She lets out a small whimper as his thumb presses past her teeth and against her tongue. He takes the hand he used to push her hair away and starts kneading circles into her collar bone with his thumb. Jennie’s eyes flutter shut and at that sight Mino quickly takes his thumb out of her mouth. He grabs her chin with his wet thumb and forefinger and tilts her head up, making her look him in the eyes. Her eyes are absolutely blown with lust and he’s lost in them.     
  
Jennie fists her hands into Mino’s tank top and tugs him closer to her. Already breathing hard, she stands on her toes and presses her lips to his. Mino immediately reacts by pressing the hand that isn’t holding her chin to the nape of her neck, holding her head so that he can take control of the kiss.   
  
The kiss is rough, full of tongue and biting, as if they were trying to devour each other. It had been a while since they’d been able to see each other like this, a few weeks since their solo promotions had both ended. After what felt like an eternity they break apart, Mino moving to Jennie’s neck. She tilts her head and lets out a soft groan as he nips and kisses at a spot her hair could easily cover.   
  
“Mino please.” Jennie’s strained voice causes Mino to stop his ministrations and look back at her face. She starts tugging at the bottom of his tank top until Mino gets the hint and pulls it up and over his head, dropping it on the floor next to them. She takes a moment to admire the man’s toned chest covered in tattoos before he pulls her back into a kiss.   
  
Jennie lets out a small squeal as Mino suddenly drops his hands to her ass and lifts her up against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. Mino shifts them so that he can get a hand behind Jennie’s back and unzips her top. He grabs her under her butt again so that she can shimmy the corset-like top over her head.   
  
As soon as her clothes are over her head and on the floor, the pair immediately attach back at the mouth. Mino slides a hand up and around Jennie’s waist and lightly kneads her breast. He smirks into the kiss and pulls away slightly. “No bra?” he mutters into Jennie’s mouth as she lightly tugs at his lip ring with her teeth.   
  
She lets out a moan as he starts rubbing her nipple with his thumb. “It’s a corset it’s basically a bra itself,” she whines. Mino chuckles at her cute voice and places her back on the ground.   
  
Jennie tugs her small black shorts down and off her legs, kicking them away when they reach her feet, leaving her in just her panties. Mino groans as she drops to her knees and starts working at the zipper on his pants. He places his hand at the back of her head, interlacing his fingers with her hair as she runs her hand over the tent in his underwear. She tugs at Mino’s waist band and Mino chuckles at her determined face before helping her shimmy his pants and underwear down.   
  
Mino lets out a deep moan as Jennie finally takes his dick in one of her hands, catching some of the precum on her fingers, and starts to slowly jack him off. He nearly loses his balance as she puts her lips to the head and looks up at him through her long lashes. “Fuck, wait a second.” Mino reaches into his pants pocket as Jennie leaves open mouthed kisses on the head and underside of his dick. He pulls out a compact film camera, a brand new one Yoon had given him as a gift during his promotions, and puts it up to his eye. Jennie smiles at the camera as he takes one photo and, much to Mino’s surprise, takes the head of his dick into her mouth as he snaps another.   
  
Jennie giggles as Mino throws his head back with a groan and takes the camera from his hand, placing it gently on her discarded outfit. Mino grips Jennie’s hair harder as she starts bobbing her head, trying desperately not to thrust into her mouth. “Fuck..” he hisses out the swear and pulls her off of his dick. His mind goes cloudy at the image in front of him.   
  
Jennie looks absolutely fucked out already, cheeks flushed with a strand of saliva still connecting her lips with the head of Mino’s dick. She licks her lips and slowly stands, running a hand up the man’s torso and around his neck. She pulls him into another kiss, only pulling away to say “Mino, I need you to fuck me. Like right now.”   
  
“As you wish,” he murmurs as he lifts her back up against the wall. He takes a condom out of his pocket before pushing his pants down below his knees, Jennie pressed into him so she doesn’t fall. He quickly unwraps the condom and rolls it onto his aching hardness, pumping a few times to secure it.   
  
Jennie moans as he places his hand over her panties, feeling just how wet she is. Mino grips the undergarment and pushes it to the side, nearly ripping them, before he aligns himself at Jennie’s entrance. “God you’re so wet for me,” Mino mumbles into Jennie’s ear. “I bet you’ve been thinking about this all day, just waiting for me to fuck you like I should.”   
  
Jennie whimpers and drops her head onto Mino’s shoulder, nodding her head in confirmation. “Please, Mino.. please just fuck me already.” Upon hearing those words, Mino rubs the head of his dick against her wet folds and slowly starts to push in. Jennie all but screams as his hips finally meet hers so she bites down on Mino’s tattoo’d shoulder to silence herself.   
  
Mino starts off slow, for her to adjust, but quickly picks up his pace when he hears Jennie whimpering against his shoulder. He turns his head slightly so that his lips are against her ear. “You’re doing so well for me, so fucking tight I can’t stand it.” He can feel her walls tighten at his words and he lets out a long, low moan.   
  
“Mino, I’m gonna come. I’m so close so close so-“ Jennie’s cut off as Mino pulls out of her, placing her back on her feet. Before she can complain about the loss he turns her around, pushes between her shoulder so that she’s braced against the wall, and slams back into her. “FUCK oh my god oh my god,” Jennie chants in a low moan as Mino brings a hand around to her front to rub on her swollen clit, the other firmly gripping her hip.   
  
Jennie starts to shake in his arms and Mino smirks. He leans forward so that his lips are pressed to her neck, leaving kisses and nipping at the skin there. “Come for me, baby. Just let go.”   
  
And let go she does. Jennie screams into her hand as a wave of pleasure crashes over her, walls clenching on Mino’s dick as she comes harder than she has in a long time. Mino fucks her through her orgasm, feeling his own build. He thrusts into her in quick snaps and it takes less than a minute before he’s spilling into the condom.   
  
They both hiss as Mino pulls out of Jennie, the woman nearly slumping to the ground before catching herself. Mino slowly slides off the condom and ties it, throwing it into a small trash can in the corner. He goes to pick up Jennie’s clothes for her, laughing at her spaced out post orgasm face.   
  
Jennie takes her clothes and slowly pulls them back on while Mino slides his tank top back over his head and picks up his camera, slipping it back into his pocket. Mino brushes her hair down for her in the back where the wall had caused it to bunch up, Jennie blushing at the touches. “We just fucked and you’re blushing because I’m brushing your hair down?” Mino laughs as Jennie blushes harder and playfully slaps at his chest.   
  
“We should get out of here it’s nearly time for the ending gathering,” Jennie states, a pout on her face. Mino nods, kissing her pout away and shoo’s her out of the closet, waiting a few minutes before he leaves himself.   
  
Jennie makes it back to the girls right as they’re about to go on stage and Lisa starts pestering her about where she’s been. She plainly states that she got lost, looking around to see if Mino got back. She sees his bright yellow coat and smiles before turning back to the girls, Jisoo pestering her now.   
  
Blackpink and Winner stand together during ending gathering, Mino handing Jennie his camera, stealing quick glances and smiles.   
  
As the gathering ends Jennie taps Mino’s shoulder one last time. When he turns around she mouths, “I’ll see you at the dorms?”   
  
Mino nods, smiling. “Of course, Miss Kim.” He smirks at Jennie as she covers her blushing cheeks with her hands, happy he’ll get to see her again later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ;-; i haven’t written smut in maybe six years but i was pushed to break out my writing gloves for this one. please leave a kudos and/or comment muah


End file.
